1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reaction product, and to a motor fuel composition containing same. More particularly, this invention relates to the reaction product of maleic anhydride, a polyol, and an N-alkyl-alkylene diamine and to a motor fuel composition containing same.
Incomplete combustion of hydrocarbonaceous motor fuels in internal combustion engines is a common problem which often results in the formation and accumulation of carbon deposits at various locations within the engine. The presence of carbon deposits in the combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine interferes with the operating efficiency of the engine. Among other problems, these carbon deposits tend to accumulate within the combustion chambers, thus reducing the space available for combustion in the chambers during the compression of the fuel-air mixture. Consequently, a higher than design compression ratio is obtained, resulting in serious engine knocking. Under these conditions, the energy of combustion is not being effectively harnessed. Moreover, a prolonged period of engine knocking can cause stress fatigue and wear in vital parts of the engine. This octane requirement increase phenomenon (ORI) is well known in the art. One solution for this problem is the use of higher octane fuels to alleviate engine knock; however, higher octane fuels are expensive. It would thus be advantageous if ORI could be controlled by reducing or preventing the deposition of carbon deposits in the combustion chambers of the engine.
In addition, the presence and accumulation of carbon deposits in and around the carburetor restrict the flow of air through the carburetor at idle and at low speeds, resulting in an overrich fuel mixture. This condition produces further incomplete fuel combustion, resulting in rough engine idling and engine stalling, as well as excessive hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide exhaust emissions into the atmosphere. It would thus be desirable in view of both engine operability and overall air quality to provide a fuel composition which minimizes or overcomes the above-described problems.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,105 discloses the use of the reaction product of maleic anhydride and certain amines or diamines as corrosion inhibitors in alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,062 discloses the use of the reaction product of maleic anhydride, certain phenols, and certain alkyl-alkylene diamines as a corrosion inhibitor and carburetor detergent additive in motor fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,778 discloses the use of the reaction product of a hydrocarbyl alkoxyalkylene diamine and maleic anhydride as a corrosion inhibitor and carburetor detergent additive in motor fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,079 discloses the use of the reaction product of maleic anhydride and certain alkyl-alkylene diamines as a corrosion inhibitor and carburetor detergent additive in motor fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,034 discloses the use of the reaction product of a polyether amine and maleic anhydride as a carburetor detergent and corrosion inhibitor in motor fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,479 discloses the use of the reaction product of maleic anhydride and alkyl or alkylene amines as a carburetor detergent, corrosion inhibitor, and anti-icing additive in motor fuels.